Check up on Bonnie
by chessax
Summary: I felt for first only Dumb Blonde and Damsel in Distress she kept her wits about her,tried to watch over the other captives and made so many attempts to escape that she got upgraded to an Action Girl.I felt she deserved a final mention of her family so I created them.


Jimmy and Maggie stopped in front of room 103. Maggie smiled at him in encouragement. "Well, let's go in." Jimmy took a deep breath, nodded, and they opened the door and walked in.

The young blonde girl was sitting up in bed chatting with another woman, an older woman. Jimmy knew this had to be her mother. Her blonde hair and facial features matched the girl. Both turned to look at their visitors.

The blonde woman stood up and walked to them. "Who are you people?"

The girl smiled in happiness. "It's them, Mom. I remember them. They saved us."

Maggie smiled back. "She saved herself. We were just there. I am Maggie Roberts, and this is Jimmy Darling."

"I am Francine Lipton. Please come in and sit down. I am so sorry. I thought you were reporters or something. My husband and I are very grateful for rescuing our daughter."

Jimmy put his flowers in the water pitcher and Maggie walked over to hug Bonnie. The girl said, "The flowers are so beautiful. Thank you."

Jimmy glanced around. He hated hospitals. From his childhood visits of X-rays and lab tests to doctors's sole interest in him as an oddity instead of a child.

But this room was sunny and well lit, with no attempt to hide away it's patient. Jimmy saw other flowers and cards .

A nurse came in with two extra chairs for Maggie and Jimmy.

Bonnie asked," Could I get a chocolate milkshake or ice cream?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Maggie squeezed Bonnie's hand. "You look so much better. You're such a pretty girl."

"I got cleaned up. I've been sleeping since I was hospitalized. Mom has always been here."

Bonnie had been eating a grilled cheese sandwich. She picked up her sandwich and waved it at Maggie. "Right now, I get to eat whatever I want. I actually lost some weight from what happened."

Her mother spoke. "She was diagnosed with dehydration, exhaustion, and a head concussion so we'll be watching her for a while."

Bonnie sighed." I just want to go home."

Francine said." I know, darling. But you have to be strong enough to handle a press conference."

Maggie nodded, "We're getting them as well. Reporters and gawkers from all over Florida and Georgia."

The nurse came back with a chocolate milkshake.

Bonnie thanked her "Oh, I am forgetting my manners. Would you two like something to eat?"

When they said no, she stuck the straw into her milkshake. "I am getting so spoiled. Everyone's waiting on me hand and foot. When I get home my father promised to teach me to drive. I asked a few months earlier, but my father said it was a waste of gasoline to teach me."

Her mother replied "A father's attitude changes when a daughter comes back from a kidnapping. Whenever the phone rang, we were terrified to answer. We feared the police coming to tell us they found her body."

Jimmy leaned forward." How are you really?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "I have dreadful nightmares. That dirty, horrible clown running after me. I tried to run but I tripped because I was still dizzy from being knocked out with that wooden pin. He knocked me out again and I woke up caged inside that broken-down bus."

The room was silent for a couple minutes.

Bonnie sipped from her milkshake and played with her straw.

Maggie spoke up. "How are the young boys?"

Francine replied, "They are recovering. They have nightmares as does Bonnie. We are talking of adopting Corey since he lost both his parents. We feel we can help him through this ordeal."

"Which one is Corey?"

"The boy with the coonskin cap. He was the first boy to get taken."

"Corey told me he thought the clown killed his parents. I saw him stab Troy. Another time he showed us the decapitated head of…"

Bonnie's mother closed her eyes and whispered, "Dear God."

Maggie said softly, "Yes. And he killed the toy store owner."

Bonnie shook her head. "That sweet old man. I always thought Juniper was boring. Nothing happened here."

Jimmy said," Maybe we should go."

Bonnie protested." No, please stay for a while. I've slept all morning."

Jimmy spoke. "I 'm just asking, but why didn't you run as soon as you saw him?'

"The police asked me that. I was terrified, and I just froze. He was so dirty with that horrible grinning mask. Then he did a magic trick and gave me flowers. Clowns are supposed to be funny and do clown stuff. I thought maybe he was a prank from Troy. I mean, Troy went to the car and then this clown came over. So maybe he was okay."

Her mom inquired, "Why did Troy leave to go to his car."

"Um, to get me a drink from the cooler."

"Then when Troy came back.." Jimmy continued

"Yes, when Troy came back, I realized he didn't know this clown. Then he knocked us out. When I tried to run again, I woke up in that school bus."

Bonnie shuddered and changed the topic.

"I was hoping to see you both. I heard the town drove out to thank you. I wanted to go but I was asleep at the time."

Maggie asked, "Have you seen us before?"

"No, my father forbid it. He wasn't going to pay out good money to gawk at freaks. He said it wasn't right. Troy said he would take me, but I don't know. That red devil face is pretty scary."

An athletic young man appeared in the doorway. "Mom, who are they?"

"These visitors were the ones who saved Bonnie."

Jimmy stood and held out his hand. "Jimmy Darling."

The brother shook his hand with no hesitation at all. "Scott Lipton. We're so grateful you saved my sister. Although sometimes she is a real pain in the butt."

Bonnie smirked and tossed her head. "I heard you came rushing back from the University. You love me."

Scott sighed, a long drawn out sigh as everyone in the room laughed. "Such a drama queen. I had to come home to help with search parties. I know I missed some tests."

His mother said. "The teachers will understand. They might give you makeup tests."

"I think so. I came over because Dad and I were with the police. They got a background check. His name was Dan Carroll and he really was a carnival clown. A couple of dwarves confessed they started nasty gossip that he was a pedophile and child molester. He had no criminal record. Other performers said he was kind of simple minded, but he really did love children."

Francine Lipton nodded. "But there seemed to be a second clown."

Bonnie nodded and agreed. "As awful and terrifying as the first clown was, I did not hate him. He did seem very lonely or desperate. He tried to be a clown. He had these windup toys and did clown tricks. Then he had fits of rage and would bang and kick at our cage."

"But he didn't rape or torture us. I was more scared of the second clown. He really wanted to hurt us. He tied a knife to a stick and tried to stab us. I tried to grab the knife, so he didn't try it again. But he would have enjoyed hurting us badly."

Jimmy said. "What did he look like? You got a good look when he recaptured you."

"Same as I told the police. He was tall with dark hair. A young man dressed very nice like he was going to an Ivy League school. I am trying to remember more. It is frustrating because I feel like I should know him, but I don't"

Her mother spoke up quickly, "It's all right. It will come to you sweetheart. You have been through so much."

Bonnie turned to Jimmy, wanting to change to another topic. "I always wanted to travel, go from town to town. It must have been fun."

Jimmy did a mental eyeroll. There was little about his childhood that had been fun. But he replied calmly.

"It wasn't as fun as it seems. I've had some good times, but sometimes you want a permanent place to call home."

"I would like if you guys settled in our town. I would feel safer."

Scott had been leaning against the wall. Now he spoke up. "No offense, but what do you have?"

Jimmy answered. "Syndactyly. I was born with it .It' s genetic from my father's side of the family."

"Can you have surgery?"

Jimmy shook his head. "In some cases, if there is only webbing but my hands are totally fused. The metacarpal and phalanx finger bones."

Jimmy held out his hand as the Liptons stared. But oddly, Jimmy did not take offense. They viewed him out of friendly curiosity, not as a freak.

Jimmy felt puzzlement at their acceptance. Had too much been made of his disability? Could he find a place outside of the carnival?

Bonnie turned to Maggie. "But what of you Maggie? You're not a freak. In fact, you're very lovely."

"Thank you, but I 'm still a freak. Just on the inside. My stage name is Esmeralda and I tell fortunes."

Bonnie leaned forward. "That is so cool. Do you read palms?"

"Yes, I do, and I have a genuine crystal ball."

"Wow, I'd truly like to see it."

"Come by and I'll give you a free reading."

Jimmy stood up. "On that note we need to leave. We have a show tonight now that the curfew is lifted."

Bonnie promised. "I will come to see you when I can."

Her mother told her. "It will be a while before you go off on your own, young lady. There is still a second clown out there."

"I know, Mom. I'll be good."

Her mother continued. "But we will come as a family to see your show. And you two are welcome anytime at our home. As soon as Bonnie is released, her favorite meal is waiting. Chicken dinner with sage stuffing and strawberry pie."

Jimmy smiled a wide happy grin. "I can promise you I'll be there."


End file.
